Data packets are transmitted within a network system, such as a Metro Ethernet network. Congestion in network systems can occur as a result of traffic aggregation on a network node exceeding the throughput of that network node. There are a variety of existing mechanisms that support load balancing of data traffic flows for better link utilization and congestion avoidance. However congestion can still occur with application of such existing load balancing mechanisms.